My perfect prince of punk Shannon Moore
by DethNote
Summary: Ok so this story is about shannon moore and an oc
1. Chapter 1

Authors note:

Shannon Brian Moore - July 27 , 1979 (age 30) Height 5'9

Jeffrey 'Jeff' Nero Hardy - August 31 , 1977 (age 32) Height 6'1

Matthew 'Matt' Moore Hardy - September 23 , 1974 (age 35) , Height 6'2

Rebecca 'Becky' Rose Hardy - December 10 , 1982 (age 28) Height 5'6

Ok guys I am going to start a new story its about Shannon Moore its going to be a bit different like it will

flash from the past to the present and possibly the future in some event's probly not a lot. I will let you know when it does by writing XxPastxX , XxPresentxX and XxFuturexX

Its going to be at least 20 chapter's long maybe longer depends and I am looking forward to writing this so I hope you guys like it :)

And start.

Xx Past xX

I laughed as Matt took down Shannon with a simple spear on the trampoline as Jeff was going off his rocker saying that

Matt had almost killed his best friend. As Matt argued back resulting in him and Jeff getting into another heated argument.

I slowly walked over to Shannon and looked at him he held his stomach groaning in pain as he laid flat on his back

against the trampoline a small smile played on his lips as he looked up at me I laughed softly and bent down just to

make sure Matt hadn't hurt him to much."What are you laughing at Becky you're meant to be the referee and you let Shannon

get hurt like this. " Jeff said bending down on the other side of him and Matt chuckled from behind us."Shannon stop

being such a baby you already got Becky's attention."Matt said and Shannon blushed a light shade of pink and I laughed

and stood up walking over to my big brother as Matt placed his arm protectively over my shoulder and I poked my tongue

out at Jeff who seemed to be fuming in his place as Shannon quickly jumped up."Rematch Matt this time Jeff is the referee.

"Shannon said pointing to Jeff as I laughed in my spot under my brother's heavy arm. "You're on."Matt yelled and tackled

him once again as Jeff tried to get in the middle of them and brake up the fake fight."Kids dinner."Our dad yelled out

and I smiled running over to him."Daddy."I yelled as he picked me up into a strong hug and I laughed."Is Shannon staying

tonight?"He questioned as he looked at the boys wrestling on the trampoline and I shrugged my shoulders unsure myself he

laughed softly and carried me inside as he sat at the dinner table waiting for the three boys to grace us with there

presence. "Hey Gil do you mind if I stay tonight."Shannon asked closely followed by Matt and Jeff."Sure Shannon you can

stay."My dad said and Shannon raised his hand in triumph as he sat next to Jeff at the table and Matt said next to me.

"So what did you four do today."Dad asked as the boys where to busy stuffing there face's to answer and when Jeff tried

to talk his mouth was to full I laughed as little bits of food dropped from it."We played wrestling."I said smiling

and Jeff almost choked on his food."We didn't play Becky we practiced."Jeff said and I nodded as dad just looked at us.

"Who did you wrestle sweetie."Dad said to me and I smiled."I wrestled Mattie and I won."I said and smiled at Matt and he

muttered something along the line's of 'only cause I let you win and the referee was your brother' Jeff laughed from

across the table as Matt flicked a pea at him. Dad just laughed and left the table , Matt quickly followed joining dad

in the lounge room racing to watch the WWF , as Jeff and Shannon quickly stood up leaving me there I pushed the food

around on my plate a bit more as I herd Vince McMahon start commentating and I knew it was time to get in there I quickly

walked into the lounge room as Dad sat in his chair and the boy's on the other lounge. I laughed as I sat on Jeff's lap

and he pushed me straight into Shannon he quickly flushed a bright red and Matt couldn't contain his laughter.

We watched completely enveloped in the wrestling waiting to try something new as Jeff sat on the edge of his seat waiting for more highflying move's I smiled he was always a dare devil wanting to

try the more riskier stuff no one else wanted to test out. I was now sitting on the floor between Matt's legs. Him and Jeff where the best big brother's anyone could ever ask for they always

included me in there game's looked out for me and protected me from harm and Shannon was a really good friend of mine we where as tight as him and Jeff where. I looked up at Matt and Jeff and

smiled I loved the way we where so close even after our mum passed away I hardly remember her I was only young when she left us Matt always tells me things about her what she was like and how

much she loved us I believe she will always be around I sighed leaning against Matt's knee closing my eyes as he softly petted my hair sending me to sleep. "Come on sweetie time for bed."

My dad's voice rang through my head as he lifted me up from my sleeping position and carried me into my room and placed me in my bed I felt him softly kiss my forehead and whisper that he loved me as he turned my light out and closed the door leaving it only a crack open and my dream's took over again.


	2. Chapter 2

~Hey guys. Just a little authors note would muchly like reviews and messages about how your liking the story so far just so i know anyways thanks and enjoy~

Xx Present xX

"Shannon Brian Moore get the hell away from me."I screamed at Shannon as he tried to talk to me tried to explain what had happened to me just wanting to hold me. I didn't want to hear it I didn't want to touch him to feel his soft lips pressed to mine. I hated him and everything we ever where. Shannon looked hurt his eyes held all his pain they swirled with a wide range of emotion's Love was only one of them."Becky I-"Shannon said and I cut him off."Stop it Shannon I don't want to here it not your lie's your excuse's."I said as I left his room slamming the door behind me and walking down the hotel hallway trying to escape to the comfort of my room just to get away. As I walked past Matt and Jeff they just looked at me not saying a word there eyes searching for what was wrong I didn't want to tell them to hurt them the way I had been hurt I didn't want them to lose there best friend over me possibly over reacting."Hey , Becky wait up."Matt said as Jeff walked away towards Shannon's room."I guess he didn't take the news well."Matt said pulling me into a hug I shook my head I never got a chance to tell him what was wrong why I had been sick he was to busy sucking velvet sky's face off."I never told him."I said getting out of my brother's hug and walking into my hotel room Matt silently following behind."What Happened."Matt questioned and I laughed bitterly."Why don't you ask Velvet."I hissed out bitterly letting all the anger flow into my voice and Matt just stared at me wide eyed and then frustration passed behind his eyes he looked ready to kill and I shook my head."Mattie violence wont solve anything."I said using my nickname for him I haven't used it since I was fifteen a smile played on his lips and I laughed."You haven't called me that in a long time Becky."Matt said and I nodded."About thirteen years."I said and he laughed."You where keeping count."He said and I shrugged as Jeff walked in the door he wasn't happy."Why didn't you let Shannon explain."Jeff yelled and the frustration in his voice was clear in my 28 years of life I have only ever herd Jeff yell twice and both time's it was not towards me."So I should have let him explain sucking off a slut's face."I yelled equally frustrated and Matt stepped in-between us glaring dagger's at Jeff and he seemed to back down a little."I'm sorry Beck's."Jeff said calling me an old time nickname he had given me after Shannon and I started Dating. I smiled and hugged him."Its ok Jeffers. What was his excuse?"I questioned wanting to know why he had done this to me."She forced herself on him."Jeff said and I laughed It wasn't to hard to believe she was always tarting around anyway."Will you just listen to him please Beck's he is so messed up right now knowing that you hate him he can't handle it."Jeff whispered and I nodded as Matt just stared he didn't know weather to be mad or not. Me and Shannon had been together for a long time six and a half years to be exact and if I didn't let him tell me what happened then all of that would go down the drain. I silently walked to Shannon's hotel room I herd him angrily muttering to himself and I knocked softly on his door."Shan."I whispered as the he yanked the door open almost pulling it off the hinge's just to make sure I was really standing there he pulled me into his arm's and I felt safe and protected I never wanted to leave them."I'm sorry so sorry."He whispered into my hair as I herd his voice crack and he moved and rested his forehead against mine. I saw the tears falling freely from his eyes as he stared deeply into mine silently asking for forgiveness."I can't lose you I never want to lose you."Shannon whispered closing his eye's as if trying to remember the closeness of our body's the way they moulded together perfectly like he had told me on so many occasion's how he always thought we where made for each other soul mates placed on the earth to find the other."I don't think I could ever give you up."I whispered as he closed the small space between us and pressed his soft lips to mine I loved the feeling of the kiss the spark was still there it had never faded it was still as strong as the love I held for him and I don't think it would ever go away."I'm pregnant Shannon."I whispered as he pulled his lips away just resting them on top of mine he seem to be frozen and my world stopped.


	3. Chapter 3

Xx Past xX

"Thanks Shan."I said leaning over and kissing his cheek softly as I jumped out of his truck and ran away from him laughing he had just dropped me at my first day of middle school because Matt and Jeff had just gotten so busy with wrestling and My dad was a work-a-holic so my best friend Shannon Moore offered me a lift and I gladly accepted not wanting to go the hour on the bus. I looked at the place to say I was freaking out was a huge under statement I was nervous as anything I felt like my heart was about to leap out of my throat and run away from me. I had alot to live up to My brother's had both attended here and everyone knew the now famous Hardy boys even though they had to be the guy who was beaten up all the time they still got to do what they loved and that was wrestle. I had my head so far up in the clouds I crashed straight into someone as a young girls scream echo around me and we both fell on our butt's I laughed."I am so sorry."I said standing up and dusting off some of the dirt as I helped her up."People tend to tell me I act alot like my brother our heads are always up in the clouds so I truly am sorry."I said looking at her as she smiled dusting herself off.  
>"Its fine."The girl said.<br>"I'm Rebecca but just call me Becky."I said smiling as she smiled back at me.  
>"I'm Lacie Wike's."She said and I tossed my arm over her shoulder."I think me and you will get along great."I said laughing as we walked towards the school and into the main hall the teacher's where talking about the new school year and then they started ranting on about how to respect your teacher's and fellow student's.I leaned my head on Lacie's shoulder and she looked at me I laughed."Bored."I said and she nodded then a brillient plan came in to my mind I wounder if Lacie would like to come over maybe I could show her some of my wrestling move's."Hey want to come over to my place after school."I said and she looked at me and gave me a smile."Sure I would love to."She said and the teacher's looked our way with warning glance's and I smiled smuggly at them thinking of Jeff at middle school he was always a bit of a trouble maker and I loved the fact I was alot more like Jeff then Matt. Although I loved Matt sometimes he was to serious and Jeff was Laid back and just went with the flow."So whats your first class."Lacie whispered to me and I looked at my timetable."Art."I said and she smiled."Guess where stuck together."She said compairing our classes and I smiled awsome I had a feeling we where going to be the best of friends. After the final bell rang saying we could leave I jumped out of my seat before the teacher stopped talking Pulling Lacie along with me I looked around the car park but Shannon wasn't here I guess it was the bus. I sighed sitting down in the old worn out bus seats as Lacie sat next to me she had just called her perants to make sure it was ok she stayed there was no point in her going home tonight."So whats your dads name."She asked and I smiled."Its Gillbert but just call him Gil."I said and she nodded and as the hour passed we got to know alot about each other and when we finally stepped off the bus it felt good to streach my legs out.<br>"Daddy."I called out once I unlocked the door to the house and got no reply I guess he wasn't home yet I smiled."I guess he's not home yet but I'm sure he will love you Lacie he always wants me to get more female friends."I said and she laughed as I pulled her into the lounge room behind me and sat on the sofa sinking right into it. I herd the front door open and close as I herd Matt and Jeff arguing over something silly again.  
>"Becky you in here."I herd Jeff call out and I smiled."Yes Jeffy in here."I said as him and Matt walked into the room and Lacie stared at me.<br>"You know Jeff Hardy."Lacie whispered to me and I laughed so hard I started crying as Matt and Jeff just looked at me like I was crazy."Know him he is my big brother."I said and I swear to god Lacie fainted


	4. Chapter 4

Xx Present xX

I watched as Shannon just stood there silent leting the words roll around in his mind just a bit longer and as he turned and walked away I let out a strangled cry and I sank to the floor as sob's echoed through out my body I herd someone coming towards me but I didn't care and as I felt someone's arm's wrap around me and Kirsty's soft soothing voice in my ear I just broke down even more she softly rubbed my back and she helped me up pulling me into her arm's as I tried to fight my sob's just to speak."He just left me."I sobbed and she tried to find the right words but she couldn't I'm sure nobody could and as I cried harder into her chest I herd more feet walking towards us and when Matt and Jeff looked at me I cried and ran into Matt's open arm's as Jeff just stood there unsure of what to do.  
>The thought of his bestfriend doing that to his sister seemed to stick out in his mind as he watched her sob in Matt's arm's and Kirsty just looked a sympathic smile on her face."Your kiding right seriously you can't be buying this Matt Shannon just wouldn't leave her."Jeff Said and Matt shot him a warning glare."Whatever."Jeff said dismissevly as he walked away from his crying sister and down the hall to find Shannon and sort this mess out.<br>"Its ok Baby girl."Matt said trying to sooth her but it wasn't working."I wanna just go home back to the place where I belong."I whispered as Matt released me from the hug and I gave Kirsty a teary smile Kirsty smiled back and I grabbed for her hands like a child would do in search of there mother and even though she was younger then I was she was always there for me and as we walked down the hall she gave my hands a light reasuring squezze in her own way saying it was going to be alright.  
>"I'll come home with you."Kirsty whispered as I put mystuff back into my suitcase."What about Red."I said and at the mention of his name her face turned a scarlett colour."He'll be fine for a few week's he is a big boy and can look after himself unlike you missy your just a little girl in a very big world."Kirsty said and I smiled I loved the way she could make me feel better just buy a few simple word's."Hate to brake it to you baby girl but i'm older then you."I teased and she huffed I laughed and she smiled."Maybe you should ring your dad."She said and I thought about it for a momment and nodded she smiled and left the room.<br>"Hey Daddy."I said into the phone once I herd him pick-up "Hey Baby girl what wrong you never ring on a wednesday."He said and I smiled he knew me so well "Nothing Daddy I just wanted to let you know I was coming home."I said and I herd him sigh on the other end of the phone."Is something wrong with you and Shannon."He asked a serious tone coming into his tone and I took a deep breath "Where just having some issue's."I said as my voice cracked and I felt the tear's fall down my face my eyes stinging from them as I herd my Dad take in a deep breath."Whats wrong Baby girl."He said and I caved in I sobbed as I told him Shannon had just left me standing in the hall when I had told him we where going to have a family.  
>"Baby girl please don't cry anymore I hate hearing you cry."My dad said and I herd his voice crack a little "Ok."I said in a sniffle as I tried to hold in my emotion's."Kirsty is coming home with me also."I said and my dad chuckled."Lacie said she misse's you by the way."My dad said laughing a little I had been awhile since me and Lacie had seen each other and I knew she would probly kill me once I got back hom but I was happy to be seeing her again."Alright Daddy I'm going to go so I can keep packing."I said and he said goodbye as I hung up and turned around Shannon stood there leaning against the door frame and my lungs tightened I felt the tears wanting to fall from my eyes but I tried my best to hold them back."Don't go please Rebecca."Shannon whispered reaching out for me and pulling me to him to the place where I felt the safest in his arm's his tight embrace."I don't want to lose you."He whispered placing his lips to mine they where the same as they always where fitting with mine perfectly always soft kisse's but I pulled away just looking at him his eyes swirled with many emotion's and unceartanty.<br>"Were did we fall apart."I whispered kissing Shannon softly once more before leaving him in his thoughts as I walked down the halway of the hotel it was time to go back home just where I needed to be just away from Shannon Brian Moore. 


End file.
